


After Hours

by darenotlove



Category: Hanson, Phantom Planet
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, SNAFU/FUBARverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darenotlove/pseuds/darenotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's the twink?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2001. A drabble from Alex Greenwald's POV. Could be considered "canon", but it's supposed to be set in the "universe" of my multi-chapter fics SNAFU/FUBAR. This might be a stand-alone piece, or I might add more if the mood strikes me. 
> 
> (I'm still toying with the idea of writing some short stories from Taylor's POV about the past relationship between these two. But that won't happen until after I've finished FUBAR. We shall see...)

~-----~

 

"Who's the twink?"

Sam looks up at me from the mess of cables he's trying to untangle. "We're in WeHo, dude. Be more specific."

"The one with the fucking _perfect_ ass." I clarify.

Well, _I_ thought I was pretty clear, anyway.

"Yeah, that's _way_ more specific." He chuckles, following my gaze out to the lingering concert-goers on the club floor. "Please tell me you're _not_ talking about Taylor."

"Taylor who?"

"Taylor _Hanson_." Sam informs me in a distinct 'no' tone of voice.

He should know better; he just made me want him even more.

"I think I'm in love, Sam."


End file.
